Shut up Mattie
by FrickYeahCanada
Summary: "You need to stop doing that." "Doing what?" "That." "What?" "You should stop cursing." "Why? I'm in an angry mood. Speaking of which," Matthew pushed Alfred to the side, to stop him from leaning, "Go away." (Quick fluffy one shot thing I did really quickly. Includes AmeCan, CanAme, UsCan, Canus, Americest, whatever-the-heck-you-call-it-these-days.) I DONT OWN HETALIA, ONLY PLOT.


**A/N- Seriously something I whipped up over a two night break I had one day. TO THOSE THAT ARE READING A TALE OF TWO FAULTS, I PRRRRROOOMMMIIISSSEEE TO WORK ON IT IM SORREH ;-; Anyway, enjoy!**

"...WHAT WAIT NO!"  
It was that time again for Canada, hockey season.  
"NO NO STEAL THE PUCK OH MY GOD! TACKLE HIM I SWEAR TO FREAKING GO- YES! YES SCORE ONE FOR MOTHER CANADA WOOHOO SUCK IT, GERMANY! SUCK. IT."  
Alfred F. Jones peered open the door, to find his brother, Matthew, victory dancing on his bed. Alfred casually rolled his eyes, knowing what he was all hyped up about.  
"Damn," Alfred said, leaning against the doorway, "The last time I saw you like this, it was when Iggy first gave you coffee when you were still a colony."  
Matthew blushed and fell down on his bed, embarrassed. He casually flipped off the TV, and stared at Alfred, like nothing ever happened,  
After a moment, he picked up, "You never saw anything."  
"Okay Mattie..."  
"Eh, Why are you in my house anyway?"  
"Well. I, uh, was um, visiting Arthur because I lost my house, haha, and then he kicked me out, so, funny story, I have to live with you."  
"What was the barging in about then?"  
Alfred couldn't help himself from giggling a bit at the Canadians accent. Whenever he said 'About' it sounded like A-boot. It was the most adorable thing ever.  
"What?" Matthew asked, looking confused, "What is it?"  
He continued to snicker to himself, Matthew looking very confused at his older brother.  
"Seriously, Al."  
More laughing.  
"Alfred."  
Nonstop.  
"America."  
Turned into a fit of giggles.  
"AMERICA."  
He was about to fall over.  
"ALFRED FOSTER JONES WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Canada yelled as loud as he could.  
Alfred smiled, and bit his lip before saying, "A-boot."  
Canada glared at his brother, before swiftly reaching behind him and chucking pillows at Alfred, screaming leave. After about 15 minutes of, "LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE." And, "HOCKEY IS THE BEST THING EVER SHUT UP!" And, "I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Canada finally settled down in a corner with his knees against his chest. America sat down next to him, leaning on him slightly.  
"Watcha doin, Mattie?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why not?"  
"I never said you could."  
"You said I could in like the 5th grade."  
"It's kinda sad how you remember that."  
"You're just mad because Germany won at the last second in the Hockey game you were watching."  
"They did!? Oh I'll get my hockey stick and beat their sorry asses until they-"  
"You need to stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"That."  
"What?"  
"You should stop cursing."  
"Why? I'm in an angry mood. Speaking of which," Matthew pushed Alfred to the side, to stop him from leaning, "Go away."  
Al cuddled up against the angry Canadian, "No. Why are you so angry? I'm not even doing anything wrong~"  
"Al, please. Please leave me alone."  
"So you can die because of hockey?"  
"Yes. Now leave."  
Alfred stood up, brushed his pants off, and walked away, pretending to be mad as well. He was about to enter his room when he heard a faint sigh in the distance, followed by mumbling. He just stood there, and listened.  
"Oh, Al. How do you even remember when I let you say that? I'm not special. You shouldn't even notice me. I know we're brothers but... I just can't... I-I don't understand why you even listen. One moment I can be the quiet loner I am, and then the next, I can be as loud and obnoxious as you..." He sighed and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes, "Who could love Matthew Williams, eh?"  
"That's a stupid question, Mattie."  
Canada's face lit up as he discovered Al, leaning against a wall, smirking.  
"Before you ask how much I heard I heard everything." Alfred closed his eyes, "And I have to say that I'm truly surprised. I thought you would be talking to France about your relationship problems, considering he's your boyfriend. Or is it that guy who always says awesome when everyone know that I, AMERICA THE BRAVE, IS THE AWESOMEST PERSON ALIVE!"  
- KUMAJIRO HIT-  
"Ow ow ow ow ow..." Alfred said to himself rubbing his head.  
"FRANCIS IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND NEITHER IS GIL OH MY GOD WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE I DONT EVEN LIKE THEM I LIKE- I-I-I mean um. I-I-I..."  
"Yeah, Mattie. Who DO you like?"  
The slightly shorter Canadian stared up at his brother, a light blush appearing across his face, "No one. No one really cares about me outside my own family. It's gross how France likes me and Gil just comes here when he gets kicked out. Not my problem. Why did you say that was a stupid question, when it's not?"  
"Because it is a stupid question."  
"How so?"  
"Who's known you all your life?"  
"France."  
"Besides your boyfriend."  
"Kuma..."  
"NO NO IM SORRY I TAKE IT BACK."  
"Good."  
"Besides France."  
"England?"  
"Besides England."  
"... Prussia?"  
"For god sake... No."  
"No one has known me for that long."  
Alfred banged his head against the wall and sighed, "You know what Mattie?"  
"What, Alfie-"  
He was cut off by his his brother pulling his hand, grabbing him by the waist, "A-Alfred what are you doing?"  
"Making you see."  
"See what?" Matthews question was soon answered by Alfred placing his lips on Matts, gently.  
Matthew was stunned, staring straight at his brother. Quickly, he felt flurries in his stomach and he melted into the kiss, letting it go. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. It was wrong, bad, gross, and amazing. He let his eyelids flutter down and relaxed, enjoying the moment. Though, he had a strange sense of déjàvu, like this had happened before. 'That's crazy...' Canada thought, ignoring the feeling and focusing on what was happening at the moment, After a half a minute, Alfred pulled back, and smiled down at Matt who was blushing madly.  
"A-Al... This is wrong... We can't- I mean-"  
"Look, Mattie, I don't even care about everyone else. If I did, I would've done something about it, wouldn't I?"  
"Can we just pretend that-"  
"We're not related."  
"Oh Al..." Matthew smiled and kissed his 'brother' again, this time pushing him against the wall.  
Alfred pulled back and grinned, "Wow. Down boy."  
"Shut up, Alfie."  
"Never babe~"  
"Ohoho I see now..."  
"Mattie?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
Matthew stood on his tiptoes and kissed Alfred again, "I love you too." He mumbled on his lips, feeling his brother grin, to his delight.  
This was perfect.  
So, perfectly perfect.  
They would never leave each other ever again...

And even in all of this  
Through the tough and the broken  
Even through the screams and laughs  
The vows were secret, unspoken  
And even though you might've said  
That we could never happen  
I will never let you think  
That our love could fade and blacken  
You may think that it isn't real  
But darling, can't you see?  
That I'm the only one for you  
And you're the one for me


End file.
